woaafandomcom-20200215-history
Widow
'Widows' Widows are a special type of psychic combattant who are focused on using their abilities for purposes of quick and clean takeouts. Precise and elusive, widows are specially trained individuals with strong psychic abilities, who blend combat expertise and mental protection with trickery. They hide in the shadows, reaching out only to deliver finishing blows. Widows are often evil, as the specialist abilities lend themselves easily to assassins, although they may be any alignment. The Widow Quick Build You can make a widow quickly by following these suggestions. First, make Dexterity your highest abiltiy score, followed by Charisma. Some widows who focus on spells may make Charisma higher than Dexterity. Second, choose the variant Criminal: Spy background. 'Class Features' As a widow, you gain the following class features. Hit Points: Hit Dice: 1d8 per widow level Hit Points at 1st Level: 8 + your Constitution modifier Hit Points at Higher Levels: 1d8 (or 5) + your Constitution modifier per widow level after 1st Proficiencies: Armor: Light armor Weapons: Simple weapons, hand crossbows, scimitars, shortswords Tools: None Saving Throws: Dexterity, Charisma Skills: Choose three from Athletics, Acrobatics, Sleight of Hand, Stealth, Arcana, Investigation, Insight, Perception, and Deception Equipment: You start with the following equipment, in addition to the equipment granted by your background. * (a) two scimitars or (b) two shortswords or © any two simple melee weapons * (a) a shortbow or (b) a hand crossbow * (a) a burglar's pack or (b) a dungeoneer's pack * Leather armor, two daggers, and a quiver with 20 arrows or crossbow bolts Critical Strikes Beginning at 1st level, your training enables your blades to strike true when attacking a creature in combat. When using a Widow Weapon (see Finesse Training below), after you hit a target with an attack you can choose to make the attack a critical hit, as if you had rolled a 20 on the die. Once you use this ability, you can't use it on that same target again until you complete a long rest. Finesse Training At 1st level, you have exhaustive experience using agility and precision to land attacks with Widow Weapons, which are shortbows and all weapons which deal piercing or slashing damage that don't have the two-handed property. You can use Dexterity instead of Strength for the attack and damage rolls for all Widow Weapons. You learn more Widow Weapon features as you gain levels in this class. Indomitable Resolve Beginning at 2nd level, you can use your commanding personality to shield your mind from outside influences. You gain a bonus on Wisdom saving throws and concentration checks equal to your Charisma modifier (with a minimum bonus of +1). You also have resistance to psychic damage. You must be conscious to gain this benefit. Spellcasting By the time you reach 2nd level, you have learned to manifest your psychic abilities to cast spells. See chapter 10 of the PHB for the general rules of spellcasting and below for the widow spell Iist. Spell Slots: The Widow table shows how many spell slots you have to cast your spells of 1st level and higher. To cast one of these spells, you must expend a slot of the spell's level or higher. You regain all expended spell slots when you finish a long rest. For example, if you know the 1st-level spell dissonant whispers and have a 1st-level and a 2nd-level spell slot available, you can cast dissonant whispers using either slot. Spells Known of 1st Level and Higher: You know two 1st-level spells of your choice from the widow spell list. The Spells Known column of the Widow table shows when you learn more widow spells of your choice. Each of these spells must be of a level for which you have spell slots. For instance, when you reach 5th level in this class, you can learn one new spell of 1st or 2nd level. Additionally, when you gain a level in this class, you can choose one of the widow spells you know and replace it with another spell from the widow spell list, which also must be of a level for which you have spell slots. Spellcasting Ability: Charisma is your spellcasting ability for your widow spells, since your psychic magic relies on your ability to project your will into the world. You use your Charisma whenever a spell refers to your spellcasting ability. In addition, you use your Charisma modifier when setting the saving throw DC for a widow spell you cast and when making an attack roll with one. Spell save DC = 8 + your proficiency bonus + your Charisma modifier Spell attack modifier = your proficiency bonus + your Charisma modifier Spellcasting Focus: Widows are psychic spellcasters and do not need a spellcasting focus for their spells. Widow spells do not require material components unless the spell has a listed item cost or consumes a component. Widow Archetype At 3rd level, you choose an archetype that you emulate in the exercise of your widow abilities: Black Widow, Fortunata, or Tactician, all detailed at the end of the class description. Your archetype choice grants you features at 3rd level and then again at 7th, 11th, and 15th level. Ability Score Improvement When you reach 4th level, and again at 8th, 12th, 16th, and 19th level, you can increase one ability score of your choice by 2, or you can increase two ability scores of your choice by 1. As normal, you can't increase an ability score above 20 using this feature. Toxic Blades At 6th level, you've learned to keep small doses of poison on hand to coat your weapons. When you deal damage with a Widow Weapon, you deal an additional 1d6 poison damage. At 11th level this damage increases to 2d6, and you can choose to deal acid damage instead of poison damage. At 18th level this damage increases to 3d6, and you can choose to deal necrotic damage instead of acid or poison damage. Lightning Reflexes Starting at 10th level, you have one additional reaction, which can only be used to make opportunity attacks. Feats that allow special opportunity attacks (such as Polearm Master or Sentinel's second benefit) can be used with this extra reaction, but not ones that do not specifically trigger an opportunity attack (such as Mage Slayer, Sentinel's third benefit, or War Caster). You can only use one reaction in response to a single event. For example, you can't make two opportunity attacks against a moving creature, but could attack a creature for moving out of your reach and then cast shield when attacked by that creature. Elusive Mind By 14th level, you have broadened your mental defenses. You gain proficiency in Intelligence and Wisdom saving throws. Sharpness of Mind At 20th level, you become immune to the charmed and frightened conditions. Additionally, whenever you make an initiative check, you can treat a d20 roll of 9 or lower as a 10. 'Widow Archetypes' Widows tend to have similar techniques and objectives, allowing them to emphasize stealth and precision. But widows do use different approaches to achieve their goals, granting expertise or a slight edge in different areas of training. Each widow archetype embodies a different specialty which a widow uses to hone their abilities to become more deadly assassins or grant aid to allies as part of a team. Your choice of archetype is a reflection of your physical and mental mastery, elaborating on how your individual character approaches combat. Black Widow -- WIP Your training emphasizes simple assassination. While you use your mental powers to aid you in combat, you prefer to end a fight with a single killing blow. Stealth, poison, and deception are your favored methods of dealing with enemies. Many different backgrounds fall into this category, including contract killers, spies, and bounty hunters. Bonus Proficiency: When you choose this archetype at 3rd level, you gain proficiency with poisoner's kits and one skill of your choice. If you have proficiency with Stealth, your proficiency bonus is doubled for any ability check you make using Stealth. Fighting Style: WIP Toxic Blades: WIP Vital Strike: WIP Vanish: Starting at 15th level, whenever you take damage you can use your reaction to become invisible until the end of your next turn. You become visible if you attack or cast a spell. Fortunata You've chosen to focus primarily on your expression of psychic talents. Perhaps you're more naturally gifted in mental warfare, or maybe you prefer the subtle approach of manipulation and illusion to direct confrontation. You lend yourself more to ranged combat, keeping a safe distance between you and your foes until an opening presents itself. Cantrips: At 3rd level, you've practiced enough with your psychic abilities that you learn a selection of cantrips. You gain 3 cantrips of your choice from the following list. You gain an additional cantrip of your choice at 6th and 12th level. Fortunata cantrips: blade ward, friends, guidance, magic stone (XGTE), mage hand, message, minor illusion, prestidigitation, primal savagery (XGTE), resistance, thaumaturgy, true strike, vicious mockery Psychic Recovery: WIP Mental Conditioning: WIP? By 7th level, you've learned to strengthen the potency of your psychic abilities. Any time a spell you cast deals psychic damage, you may deal an additional amount of damage equal to your Charisma modifier (minimum of +1). Additionally, when you use the vicious mockery cantrip, you can target two creatures within range instead of just one. Expanded Knowledge: At 11th level, you learn four spells of your choice from the widow spell list. A spell you choose must be of a level you can cast, as shown on the Widow table, or a cantrip from the list above. The chosen spells don't count against the number of widow spells you know. Aura of Unrest: By 15th level, you've gained the ability to generate an oppressive psychic aura onto your foes. Enemies within 30 feet of you have disadvantage on saving throws for any spell you cast which causes the charmed or frightened condition. Tactician You have more experience working with a team of individuals, whether that means leading them or lending support from the sidelines. To you, the most successful operations involve smaller teams of carefully-chosen individuals who are designed to emphasize strengths and shield weaknesses. You may be a captain, a student, a soldier, or a gang member, but your special brand of teamwork and cooperation undoubtedly yields results. Tactical Training: Defense: At 3rd level, you gain one of the following features of your choice. You must be conscious and be able to see your target to grant any of these benefits. *Opportunity attacks against you or any friendly creature within 10 feet are made with disadvantage. *You and friendly creatures within 10 feet have advantage on saves against being charmed. *You and friendly creatures within 10 feet have advantage on saves against being frightened. Tactical Training: Offense: At 7th level, you gain one of the following features of your choice. You must be conscious and be able to see your target to grant any of these benefits. *You and friendly creatures within 10 feet have advantage on opportunity attacks. *When you or a friendly creature within 10 feet lands a critical hit with a weapon attack, they can roll one additional weapon damage die when determining the extra damage dealt. *When you or a friendly creature within 10 feet rolls a 1 or 2 on a damage die for a spell or class ability that deals psychic damage, they can reroll the die and must use the new roll, even if the new roll is a 1 or a 2. Tactical Training: Awareness: At 11th level, you gain one of the following features of your choice. You must be conscious and be able to see your target to grant any of these benefits. *You and friendly creatures within 10 feet have advantage on Perception checks. *You and friendly creatures within 10 feet have advantage on initiative rolls. *You and friendly creatures within 10 feet are immune to being surprised. Mind Link: At 15th level, the range of all of your Tactical Training abilities increases to 30 feet. You and your allies can communicate telepathically with each other while within range. 'Widow Spells' Widows have access to the following spells. 1st Level: catapult (XGTE), cause fear (XGTE), charm person, color spray, command, compelled duel, comprehend languages, dissonant whispers, heroism, hunter's mark, shield, sleep, Tasha's hideous laughter 2nd Level: blindness/deafness, blur, calm emotions, crown of madness, detect thoughts, enthrall, hold person, invisibility, locate object, mind spike (XGTE), see invisibility, suggestion 3rd Level: catnap (XGTE), clairvoyance, enemies abound (XGTE), fear, hypnotic pattern, nondetection, sending, tongues 4th Level: charm monster (XGTE), compulsion, confusion, divination, dominate beast, greater invisibility, hallucinary terrain, locate creature, phantasmal killer 5th Level: dominate person, dream, hold monster, mislead, modify memory, Rary's telepathic bond, scrying, skill empowerment (XGTE), steel wind strike (XGTE), synaptic static (XGTE), telekinesis